1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the high speed production of fiber reinforced plastic moldings (hereinafter referred to as FRP moldings).
A second embodiment of the present invention relates to a process for the production of fiber reinforced plastic preforms used for the production of FRP moldings.
A third embodiment of the present invention relates to a process for molding materials used for the production of fiber reinforced composites including a synthetic resin matrix and reinforcing fibers dispersed throughout the synthetic resin matrix.
A fourth embodiment of the present invention relates to a die system for making fiber reinforced plastic moldings including portions substantially vertically disposed with respect to the main parts and a method for making fiber reinforced plastic moldings with the use of such a die system.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional processes for producing FRP moldings have disadvantages in that the molds should be heated and cooled each time resins are impregnated into the molds. Thus, a considerable length of time is required for using the molds.
In a conventional process for the production of preforms, chopped fibers and resin powders are spread into a preforming mold in a spreading fashion to make preforms. However, the rate of production has been low with increased variations of the inputs of the powders and chopped fibers. This results in a decrease in the physical values of the preforms.
Heretofore, material has been molded by a method including applying suction on the back side of an air-permeable mold, thereby adsorbing reinforcing fibers onto the surface of the mold. Thereafter, powder particles for a synthetic resin matrix are sprayed onto a group of the adsorbed fibers.
According to the above method, it is difficult to disperse and retain the powder particles for the synthetic resin matrix uniformly throughout the group of the adsorbed fibers during the spraying. As a result, there is a fear that any composite of high quality may not be obtained due to problems wherein the powder particles are locally distributed onto the surface side of the group of the adsorbed fibers or are susceptible to dislocation.
Heretofore, fiber reinforced plastic moldings have usually been produced by using injection molding, sheet molding compound (SMC) or other like techniques. In general, the injection molding technique is suitable for small-sized moldings and the SMC technique is applicable to large-sized moldings.
In recent years, it has been proposed to form automotive outer sheets and other parts from fiber reinforced plastic moldings. In an effort to form automotive bodies of fiber reinforced plastic moldings, it has been found that difficulty is encountered in conventional methods due to the extremely large size of the automotive bodies and the sophisticated configuration.